


Growing up as baby gosh

by Jcat



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat/pseuds/Jcat





	Growing up as baby gosh

When George Shelley thought back to a simpler time when he was 19 and had gone on the XFactor to only be placed into "Triple J" which soon changed into "Union J" when he joined but then again he never thought he'd date fellow member Josh Cuthbert. The two had been dating for two years and after that they had gotten married. It seemed like a dream and the next fact made it seem unreal. They we're expecting a baby together!  
Being 23, it seemed unreal that they we're actually expecting a baby together. Josh surprised him 4 months into being married about having a child and soon after it become true because 9 months later their surrogacy mother, Rachel, was expecting their child.   
So here they were, shopping for things for their baby with their childrens uncles and aunts. Jaymi and Olly was married with a two year old son called Callum while JJ and Katrina seemed to be waiting until their wedding to start talking about the family ideas.  
The amazing factor of it all was Josh and he had never had a fight over anything for their child. The nursery had been painted a light blue which soon had clouds and hot air balloons painted on top since they had yet to find out the gender of their unborn child. Josh had wanted to wait since the first scan which had shocked most of their families but it seemed to excite them more since they had made large bets on the gender. Josh was betting their child would girl while Jaymi and JJ placed bets it was gonna be a boy. George didn't care as long as his angel was healthy.  
The baby room was ready for the final piece to be added to it. The crib was dressed ready and small outfits sat to one side. The crib was currently homing a small bear which Josh had won for him on their first date but it didn't take away the feeling their child wasn't in the room yet. The feeling in the room carried on because the baby wipes and diapers we're sat on one side, just waiting to be used.  
The shopping trip was a differ cult one right now, Josh was putting up a fight over buying their child another set of blankets. It wasn't because they we're lacking blankets but the set had a duck stitched onto them. He sighed slighty as he gave into him as the normal theme tune came out of his phone to say he had a text message. He whipped out his IPhone and just read the message:  
George, I'm in labour get to the hospital now! ~ Rachel  
In that moment they dropped everything and just ran to the door and back to their car. Their baby was on the way and their world was gonna change forever.


End file.
